


The Answer is in the Whisper That Hangs in the Wind

by yehwellwhatever



Series: The Bodyparts 'verse [3]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Man, do you have a thing for my hair?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer is in the Whisper That Hangs in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to [In the Arms of Someone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/333374).

Steve shot a reserved smile at the girl who came up to him and leaned against the bar, before he went back to nursing his drink. It had been a long day and all he really wanted was to just go back to the hotel room that was their home for the week. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t forget the way Chris had watched him during the show. He was sure he’d read something new in his eyes, something beyond the lines of friendship.

Now though, now he wasn’t so sure. Glancing over at where his friend was, he saw that a sandy blonde with curves in all the right places was placed on his lap, one of Chris’ hands placed on her hip. He could see Chris throw his head back and laugh throatily at something the blonde whispered in his ear, before lifting her up and sitting her down in her own chair.

Steve wouldn’t admit it under gun point, not even to himself, but he felt a pang of jealousy at the display not twenty feet away. The look Chris had had in his eyes during the concert had gotten him thinking. What if Chris really had looked at him differently? What did that mean? And why did he all of a sudden feel jealous over seeing Chris with a girl? That happened all the time, it really wasn’t anything new. But this time he wasn’t jealous of Chris for getting the girl, leaving him alone at the bar. No, this time it was quite the opposite, this time he wanted to be the one with Chris. He wanted to be the one lacing his fingers through Chris’ hair. He wanted to be the one sneaking his tongue into Chris’ mouth, kissing him so his toes curled in those ugly-ass cowboy boots he’d been wearing since the first time they met.

Before he had time to think it over, he’d downed the last of his drink and strode across the room. When he was about halfway across the room, he saw Chris getting up, leaving the girl at the table. Getting closer, he watched Chris sway slightly and caught him with his arms around his waist just before he could fall flat on his face.

“Easy there, Kane,” he murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the music. He could smell the fresh scent of shampoo lingering in Chris’ hair. He might’ve sniffed it a little, and so what? Chris was too drunk to notice, anyway.

Steve could feel Chris’ posture changing, as if something had clicked in his mind. The movement wasn’t too unexpected, so when Chris tried to free himself, Steve simply tightened his grip around Chris’ waist.

“Steve?” The question in his best friend’s voice was clear as a summer’s day even through the loud sound of the bar. As Chris turned his head to look at him, Steve took the chance to study Chris’ eyes. The ocean blue color had given in to the widely blown pupils. He clearly saw how his best friend’s eyes flitted down to look at his lips.

Moving closer, he saw his chance when Chris finally looked up again. In a move he didn’t know he was capable of, because Chris didn’t lose his footing, he spun Chris around, buried his hands in Chris’ brown locks and kissed him. Kissed him with all he had to give. When Chris didn’t reciprocate immediately, the negative thoughts started to whirl in Steve’s mind. What if he’d read it all wrong? What if—?

Then Chris started to kiss him back, and all conscious thought vanished as Chris’ arms wrapped around his hips and pulled him in closer. From then on, it was Chris taking the lead, and Steve let him. He had little choice, as he practically turned to putty in Chris’ arms. Getting what he’d been longing for for months could do that to a man.

He had no idea how long they’d been kissing when they finally had to break away to recover from the lack of oxygen. Minutes could’ve passed, maybe hours, it didn’t really matter, as long as Chris kept kissing him.

“Let’s get out of here?” Chris said against his lips, voice raspy from all the kissing combined with the previous singing. Steve shivered a little from the sensation of Chris’ hot breath ghosting over the side of his face. Steve didn’t bother replying, just grabbed Chris’ hand and more or less dragged him out of the bar.

They didn’t get further than the hallway outside the main area of the bar, before Chris had him pressed up against the wall, lips attached to his neck. The combination of lips, teeth and tongue was just right, and Steve had to force himself not to let out that embarrassing whimper he could feel was making its way up and out of his mouth. Steve could feel as well as hear Chris chuckle against his neck.

Chris’s mouth trailed hot, scorching kisses down his jaw, and this time Steve couldn’t hold back the faint whimper that made its way over his lips. Chris merely opened his eyes, amusement mixed with desire shining through. Steve was about to claim Chris’ mouth for another kiss when he felt a hand move down his body and squeeze him, the forward movement turning into a tug of the hair instead.

It was stopped effectively when he heard Chris’ responsive yelp. “Sorry,” Steve murmured, his voice laced with obvious enjoyment. Seeing the dazed and aroused look in Chris’ eyes made him weak in the knees. Then Chris was kissing him again.

As Chris went back to his assault on Steve’s neck, Steve’s hands came up to burry themselves in Chris’ hair again, fingers combing through the long strands. It was mere seconds before one of Steve’s fingers caught a knot and pulled, making Chris let out a sound of pain and move back.

“Man, do you have a thing for my hair?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“No,” Steve flat-out denied, feeling his cheeks warm up in a blush as he moved in to silence Chris with a kiss.

“Oh, really?” Chris took a step back and chuckled when Steve groaned as his hand fell out of his hair.

“All right,” Steve sighed. “If I say yes, can we go back to what we were doing?”

“Well… I’ll have to-” Chris was momentarily startled by Steve’s sudden move as he spun them around, pressed Chris up against the wall and cupped him through his jeans. “Ahh… think about that.”

“You do that,” Steve mumbled, his head buried in the crook of Chris’ neck as he breathed in his scent, squeezing the bulge in Chris’ jeans.

“You do realize we’re just outside the bar, right? If anyone comes out here we’ll give them a free show,” Chris stated flatly.

“Yeah, so?” Steve just rolled his eyes, sure that Chris didn’t really mind, if the hardening flesh under his palm was anything to go by. Truth was, if it’d been anyone else but Chris, there was no way Steve would ever do this in public. But this, being here, with Chris at his mercy turned him on something unbelievably.

“Steve!” Chris hissed as Steve slipped his other hand down Chris’ body and unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. The protest about getting caught was interrupted by the groan slipping pass Chris’ lips as he got Chris’ fly open and his hand found its way into Chris’ boxers.

When Chris groaned, Steve took the opportunity, sliding his tongue between his slightly parted lips, tangling it with Chris’ own, teasing it as his hand started to stroke up and down Chris’ now fully erect dick.

“I don’t care,” Steve breathed into Chris’ ear, circling his thumb over the head, smiling smugly when Chris threw his head back and groaned. “They’ll just know you’re mine!”

“All yours,” Chris agreed, all thoughts about the possibility of being caught went out of the window as Steve dropped to his knees and swiped his tongue over the tip of the aching erection before him.

“Please… Steve," Chris begged, just as turned on as Steve by the risk they were taking, and desperately needing to feel Steve’s mouth on him.

“Please Steve stop?" Steve looked up and smirked, his blue eyes twinkling in the half-light.

“Please Steve; take me in your mouth!” Chris all but pleaded.

“Well… seeing as you asked so nicely…” Steve trailed off, opened his lips around Chris’ erection and took him as deep as he could before moving back up, his tongue teasing the underside.

Chris groaned, biting his lip to stifle the sound. He laced his fingers through the long strands of Steve’s blonde hair, hips rocking back and forth slowly, trying to get deeper into Steve’s eager mouth. Suddenly, the warm wetness was gone, and Chris’ eyes snapped up, as the cold air graced his tender flesh, making him shiver, his gaze locking with Steve’s.

When Steve saw that he had the other man’s full attention, he let his tongue snake out of his mouth, circling around his finger until it was thoroughly wet, before continuing to tease Chris’ aroused body. Teasingly, he snaked his tongue out to taste the pre-come collected at the slit, while he carefully slipped his finger between Chris’ cheeks, teasing his entrance.

His eyes never left Chris’ face. He wanted to see Chris’ reactions, see him fall apart by his touch alone. Seeing Chris bite into his own hand to muffle the sounds he was making as Steve’s finger breached the tight ring of muscle and slipped inside him for the first time. As Chris felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, Steve quickened his pace, hand and mouth working simultaneously.

Then, without warning, Steve crooked his finger and grazed Chris’ prostate, sending Chris into an ecstatic oblivion, his legs almost giving out beneath him as he gasped. “Going to… come!” His fingers lacing into the long strands of Steve’s hair, similar to the way Steve had done earlier.

Steve looked up as Chris looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. Steve watched his chest heave, panting for breath. Steve drew back, releasing Chris as his tongue slipped out to lap him clean, carefully extracting his finger.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Chris asked, catching his breath as Steve got to his feet and tucked him back in. “Actually, scratch that. I don’t think I wanna know…”

Steve just chuckled in reply, catching Chris’ lips in a tender kiss. Just then, the door to the bar opened and several patrons sauntered out, some of them turning around and smirking as they passed. As if they knew exactly what they’d just done. Which they probably did.


End file.
